Kahome, Kahome
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Dentro de un edificio en ruinas,están los niños que el tiempo olvido, quienes rodearon a su querido profesor, y con una canción jugaron a girar.Kahome, kahome, ¿quieres jugar con nostros? Kahome, kahome, ¿quien esta detras de ti?


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid y la canción antes mencionada le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento**

_Recomendación para ambiente (?): Estar escuchando la canción mientras lo leen, en especial en la parte final e imaginarse que son ustedes los que están narrando y viviendo eso xD_

* * *

><p>Yo siempre fui reconocido por hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieran, la mayor parte de esas cosas eran apuestas, del tipo de: "ve al cementerio a las 12:00 de la noche" o "entra a la casa embrujada", nunca me dieron miedo entrar a esos lugares, estaba seguro de que solo eran mitos y leyendas que inventaba la gente para espantar a las personas, y siempre demostraba que era cierto, que solo eran cuentos inventados, hasta esa vez…<p>

Como siempre me habían retado a ir a un lugar "encantado", una antiguo orfanato construido en la época de la segunda guerra mundial, abandonado desde hace años, según escuche porque ahí hacían experimentos con niños. No me dio miedo, era otro cuento de terror e iba a demostrar que era lo contrario. Iba caminando solo por aquel bosque espeso, al cual por la cantidad de ramas que tenía no se lograba que un rayo de sol pasara a alumbrar, lo que le daba un ambiente bastante espeluznante, pero eso no me importaba. Me detuve cuando empecé a escuchar algunas voces, ¿acaso alguien mas había venido a seguirme? Mire a todos lados buscando el indicio de que alguna persona estuviera ahí, pero no vi a nadie. Confundido seguí avanzando por el bosque, mientras avanzaba aquellas voces se iba haciendo más claras, parecían como de niños y si tuviera que adivinar diría que eran unos 10 tal vez, pero eso era imposible, nadie se acercaba por esos lugares, ¿Qué supone que harían unos niños en un bosque tan espeluznante?

Empecé a seguir las voces que cada vez alcanzaba a escuchar más, parecía que estaban cantando algo, un juego para niños lo más seguro. Empecé a ver los rayos del sol, de seguro estaba llegando al final de aquel terrorífico bosque, aparte la maleza de un arbusto y al instante la luz del sol hiso que cerrara por unos momentos los ojos. Lentamente los fui abriendo y logre ver un enorme edificio enfrente de mí, se veía que era bastante viejo, tenia musgo y estaba hecho con madera. Tenía bastantes ventanas, unas seis en la parte de arriba individuales y unas 2 pero de gran tamaño en la parte de abajo, con una enorme puerta blanca pero ya despintada por los años en medio.

Me sorprendí mas al oír que los cantos de los niños provenían de ese lugar, eso era bastante extraño, ¿Qué hacían niños en un lugar así? Movido por la curiosidad decidí entrar, los cantos eran bastantes felices, parecía que se divertían bastante ahí dentro. Empuje ligeramente la gran puerta del edificio, con apenas ese toque esta se abrió de par en par junto con sonido de madera vieja rechinando. Me metí al edificio, había bastantes telarañas, pero lo que me parecía mas extraño es que todo estaba rodeado de musgo, claro si eso era ya que no tenía el típico color verde del musgo, si no un color medio rojizo. Sin muebles, todo la parte de abajo estaba vacía, lo único que se veía eran unas largas escaleras igual de madera como toda la casa que llevaban a la planta de arriba. Los cantos de los niños seguían, ahora podía diferenciar que era lo que decían, era: "_Kahome, Kahome_" un típico juego del país que los niños pequeños jugaban.

Intrigado empecé a subir por las escaleras, cada paso que daba hacia que estas rechinaran horriblemente pero aun así parecía que los niños no se habían dado cuenta, seguían cantando alegremente. La parte de arriba estaba más llena de ese extraño musgo. Había un largo pasillo que tenía bastantes puertas, las voces se escuchaban más cerca, era como si estuvieran en una habitación. Llegue hasta una puerta donde las voces eran más fuertes, sin duda alguna aquellos niños estaban detrás de ahí. Lleve mis manos hacia la perilla girándola para luego abrirla. Abrí los ojos al ver a diez niños que jugaban a ese juego, Kahome, Kahome. Al percatarse de mi presencia estos voltearon a verme con sonrisas en sus rostros, dejaron de jugar y una niña de cabello verde amarrado en dos coletas se acerco felizmente a mí.

-¡Qué bien que ya llegaste! – Exclamo sonriente - ¡Te estábamos esperando! – la mire bastante confundido

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte mirando a todos

-Vivimos aquí – respondió una niña de cabello rubio, la mire mas confundido, se supone que ese edificio estaba abandonado desde la segunda guerra mundial.

-¿Aquí? – Todos asintieron - ¿Y sus padres?

-No tenemos – me contesto un niño muy parecido a la otra chica, de seguro eran hermanos

-Por eso estamos en este orfanato – siguió contando una niña de cabello corto castaño. No dije nada, me quede sin palabras, entonces era por eso que oían voces las personas al pasar aquí, después de todo ese edificio si estaba habitado. Me sentí mal al instante, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado esos niños solos en ese lugar? ¿De qué comían? ¿Cómo sobrevivían?

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? – me pregunto uno que tenía el cabello azul

-¿O primero quieres que te enseñemos el orfanato? – continuo una con cabello rojo claro recogido en dos coletas rizadas

-Miku y yo podemos enseñarte todo si lo quieres – una niña de cabello rosa largo se paro y se aproximo a mí con una sonrisa mientras me agarraba una mano, la primera niña que hablo se acerco a mí y me agarro la otra mano.

-Ah, c-claro – les conteste confuso, las pequeñas me volvieron a sonreír y me empezaron a jalar.

-Espérenos, mientras vayan preparando el juego – dijo la chica peli verde dirigiéndose a los niños que estaban en la habitación mientras me jalaba, hubiera jurado que había logrado ver que los ojos de los niños brillaban de forma escalofriante y haber visto sonrisas macabras en su rostros.

Las pequeñas me jalaban por el largo pasillo, pasando por bastantes puertas, creía estar loco pero mientras más pasábamos las puertas están estaban más rodeadas de ese musgo. En el camino pude ver una puerta abierta, la habitación estaba pintada de un rojo escarlata con unas cuantas manchas blancas. Me dio bastante curiosidad por saber qué era eso, me libre del agarre de las niñas quien me miraron confundías y me metí al cuarto; la dos igual lo hicieron detrás de mí.

-¿Qué es este cuarto? – pregunte mirándolo, estaba vacía si no fuera por dos bastante grandes baúles.

-Es donde guardamos nuestros juguetes – me respondió la peli verde, la niña peli rosa la había llamado Miku así que de seguro ese era su nombre

-¿Puedo verlos, Miku-chan? – me acerque a uno de los baúles y empecé a levantar la tapa de este, de inmediato la niña peli rosa me detuvo y bajo la tapa.

-Te los mostraremos cuando termines de ver el orfanato – contesto Miku con una sonrisa, yo asentí y salí de la habitación junto con las niñas. Creo que de verdad me estaba volviendo loco, cuando levante la tapa del cofre me llego un olor a rancio y podrido.

Llegamos al final del enorme pasillo, justo al lado de nosotros había una puerta mas desgastada que las demás, que a diferencia de las otras no tenía nada de ese musgo. La de cabello rosa giro la perrilla y abrió la puerta, delante de nosotros se llegaron a ver unas escaleras de cemento a diferencia de todo en el edificio, unas que no se lograba a apreciar su final, estaban en una bajada oscura que solo era alumbrada por unas antorchas encendidas. A pesar que era de día, ningún rayo de sol se lograba colar por el oscuro pasillo. Las niñas empezaron a bajar por las escaleras sin tener algún miedo, en cambio a mí la piel se me hiso de gallina al empezar a bajar, todo estaba oscuro y sin ningún ruido además del de nuestras pisadas resonando por el lugar. Terminado de bajar había otra puerta que también estaba intacta de ese musgo. Las niñas abrieron la puerta. Era una habitación de nuevo de madera, alumbrada por otras antorchas, estuviera vacío si no fuera por un escritorio que estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación, tenía unos papeles encima.

-¿Te importa si te dejamos aquí? – me pregunto la peli rosada

-Queremos ayudar a nuestros amigos con los preparativos del juego – la dulce voz de Miku se hiso más aguda, era algo extraño, además de que, ¿Qué preparativos se necesitaba para jugar Kahome, Kahome? – Puedes ver lo que quieras, no nos importa – dijo subiendo un escalón seguida por la peli rosa, yo solo asentí. Desde que había llegado nada me sonaba lógico, unos niños viviendo en un orfanato que se supone que estaba abandonado, jugando felizmente, aun no veía como podían sobrevivir sin comida, este extraño cuarto y aquel musgo colorido; en definitiva bastante extraño. Cuando Miku y la otra niña se fueron me acerque al escritorio para ver que había ahí. Agarre un papel que estaba volteado al revés, me sorprendió bastante ver los diseños de un cerebro humano en él, lo deje y agarre otro, lo mismo, cerebros humanos. Me empezaba a espantar cuando leí en uno bastante detallado "Vida eterna". Lo deje rápidamente ahí, ¿Qué sucedía en ese lugar? Había más papeles en el escritorio pero no tuve ganas de verlos.

Volteando la mirada pude ver que detrás del escritorio estaba la perilla de una puerta que se camoflajeaba a la perfección con el ambiente. Hice a un lado este y pude ver la puerta, la abrí lentamente. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa al hallarme en un especie de laboratorio, paredes blancas con varias manchas de rojo, es mas no había ni una sola pared donde no hubiera manchas. Al contrario de los otros cuartos del edificio, este contaba con luz eléctrica, arriba de mi un foco alumbraba la habitación, algo que me extraño mas. Aparte una cortina que había y mire aun más asustado a mí alrededor. En las paredes había unos cuchillos de gran tamaño con aun sangre en ellos, el piso de un mosaico gris estaba igual manchado de rojo y extrañamente en esa parte no había nada de iluminación, deje que la cortina cayera quedándome a oscuras en ese pequeño rectángulo. Camine para tras asustado chocando con una especie de cámara bastante antigua, de esa viejas que usaban grandes cartuchos de cinta. Apreté un botón y una luz blanca salió del lente de esta, reflectando en una pared extrañamente blanca una grabación. Mire atento lo que pasaba.

Había una niña de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, estaba sentada en sus piernas en el suelo, unas personas con bata blanca y guantes se acercaban a ella y la terminaron rodeando.

_-"¿Quieres jugar, Ruko-chan?" _– pregunto un hombre con sonrisa macabra que hiso que la piel se me helara

-_"¡Sí!, ¿Qué jugaremos?" _ - respondió alegremente la niña

-_"Jugaremos a Kahome, Kahome, ahora, cierra los ojos" _- aquel científico agarro la cabeza de la pequeña quien obedeciendo las instrucciones de este agacho la cabeza y cerrando los ojos poniendo sus manos en su rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron de miedo al ver como ese sujeto y los demás agarraban enromes cuchillos como los del cuarto. – _"Kahome, Kahome"_ – empezaron a cantar mientras giraban alrededor de la chica con los cuchillos detrás de ellos, la canción duro su tiempo, tiempo que se me hiso eterno a mi – "_¿Quién está detrás de ti?" – _pregunto de forma macabra

- _"Mmmmmmm, ¿Tesuo?" _ - contesto la niña

- _"Lo siento, has perdido" _

- _"¿Qu-" _ - me quede helado al ver lo que pasaba, fue horrible, la niña había quitado las manos de rostro y abierto los ojos justo cuando aquel científico le había cortado la cabeza con aquel enorme cuchillo, la sangre se rego por todo el lugar mientras la cabeza de la niña se alejaba rodando de la escena deteniéndose detrás de unas cortinas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo.

- _"Parece que no sirvió" – _dijo decepcionando el mismo quien le había cortado la cabeza a la niña – _"Hay que seguir con los demás"_ – empecé a caminar hacia atrás espantando, ¿con los demás?

La grabación se cambio a otra, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más velozmente al ver ahora a Miku en la misma posición que la anterior niña. Paso lo mismo, jugaron y ella había perdido, solo que a ella le habían hecho un corte en la cabeza lo suficiente profundo como para ver su cerebro. Cayo al suelo con los ojos abiertos, los científicos miraban atentos lo que sucedía, empecé a temblar fuertemente al ver como la mano de Miku se empezó a mover, no podía ser, después de ese corte cualquiera moriría. "_Éxito"_ dijo uno de los hombres alegremente. Lo demás sucedió bastante rápido, eran cortos donde hacían lo mismo con diferentes niños, empecé a respirar violentamente, los niños que pasaban eran los que estaban en el orfanato, la de cabello rosa, el de cabello azul, la de cabello castaño, todos. Al terminar salió el rostro de uno de los científicos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, empezó a hablar:

-_"Como podrán ver, lo hemos logrado. Hemos logrado crear la vida eterna. Aunque sus cabezas se caigan, aunque les atreviesen el corazón, estos niños seguirán con vida… - _era suficiente, en verdad estaba asustado al punto que creí que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

- _"¿Sensei?" – _la figura de Miku se pudo ver mientras se asomaba por la puerta entre abierta

-_ "¿Qué quieres Miku?, No ves que estoy ocupado"_

_- "Me preguntaba si usted quisiera jugar con nosotros" – _siguió hablando sin darle importancia a lo dicho por el tipo.

- _"Si, si claro" _– respondió sin darle importancia también, volteando su vista otra vez hacia enfrente

-_"Que bien"_ – una sonrisa macabra se pudo apreciar en el rostro de la chica antes de aventar uno de esos enromes cuchillos hacia el científico quien cayó al suelo después de un doloroso grito. La imagen se fue, pero luego regreso con una escena que hubiera deseado no ver. – _"Este es el resultado de la vida eterna" _ - dijo Miku mirando hacia la cámara, tuve miedo, tuve bastante miedo. Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y su sonrisa se parecía a la de un demente.

Miku se alejo de la cámara dejando ver al mismo científico de antes amarrado con unas cuerdas sin un brazo y sangrando, rodeado de todos los niños que extrañamente estaban intactos.

- "_Kahome, Kahome"_ – empezaron a cantar mientras giraban alrededor de ese sujeto, él asustado volteaba hacia todas partes mientras miraba desesperado a los niños – _"¿Quién está detrás de ti?"_

Cerré los ojos al instante, aun así pude escuchar el desgarrador grito de ese sujeto seguido de las risas de los niños que me llegaron a poner la piel de gallina. Después de eso no se escucho nada, abrí los ojos y vi que el video había acabado. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí, si no, si no…iba a morir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en dirección contraria, enredándome con la misma cortina que había apartado antes. Caí dolorosamente al suelo, pude ver más al fondo en una esquina un objeto redondo. Con miedo alargue la mano y jale aquel objeto. Fue un milagro que no soltara un grito en ese momento, a tiempo me cubrí la boca para evitar que saliera. Enfrente a mí ahí estaba, la cabeza intacta de aquella chica que habían asesinado en el video. Me pare al instante y salí de la habitación corriendo, choque con el escritorio y volví a caer, los papeles que estaban en este también se cayeron, dos en especial quedaron enfrente de mi. Eran dos listas, una decía "Fracaso" y otra "Éxito", pude leer el nombre de Yokune Ruko en la lista de fracasos, y el nombre de Hatsune Miku en la de éxitos.

Más espantado que nunca me pare y abrí la puerta subiendo las escaleras tan rápido que en unos segundos ya estaba abriendo la otra que daba al pasillo del orfanato. Una canción llego a mis oídos.

"_**Dentro de un edificio en ruinas**__**  
><strong>__**Justo en el pasillo principal**__**  
><strong>__**Al fondo hay una habitación,**__**  
><strong>__**donde están los niños que el tiempo olvido"**_

Empecé a temblar cada vez más, reconocí a las personas que estaban cantando. Esas voces eran de Miku y de la niña peli rosa. Sin perder tiempo corrí por el largo pasillo, ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de las cosas que sucedían. Lo que rodeaba casi todas las paredes y puertas del orfanato no era una clase de musgo, era sangre que se había quedado impregnada…

"_**¡Ellos esperaban que llegaras desde tiempo atrás!**__**  
><strong>__**¡Me siento feliz! ¡Todos lo estamos!**__**  
><strong>__**¡Por favor quédate!"**_

Me empezaba a desesperar, parecía que el pasillo no tenía fin, corría y corría pero parecía como si me quedara en el mismo sitio, las voces se escucharon aun más cerca.

"_**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**de aquí no podrás irte**__**  
><strong>__**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**¡Este juego no termina!"**_

Para mi mala suerte volví a tropezar. Caí fuertemente al suelo, me voltee ligeramente para ver con que me había tropezado. Mire mas asustado. Había tropezado con un cofre, con uno de los cofres que estaba en ese cuarto donde guardaban sus "juguetes". Era horripilante, brazos, cabezas, piernas, casi todo el cuerpo humano estaba ahí, solo que dividido en partes. La tétrica canción siguió…

"_**A la hora que desees**__**  
><strong>__**¡Puedes unirte a nosotros!**__**  
><strong>__**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**Dime, ¿Quién está detrás de ti?"**_

Mas espantando que nunca me levante y salí corriendo impulsado por el miedo que me provocaba la canción, era una canción tétrica, escalofriante, que me ponía la carne de gallina, mi corazón latía rápidamente y sudaba; ¡porque! ¿¡Porque aun no podía ver las escaleras!

"_**Dentro del bosque profundo hay**__**  
><strong>__**Un orfanato que en busca esta**__**  
><strong>__**De recetas de inmortalidad**__**  
><strong>__**El secreto está dentro de los niños"**_

Por fin pude divisar a lo lejos las escaleras que había subido al llegar ahí, inconscientemente sonreí, ahora solo era salir de ese edificio y salir corriendo al bosque, solo eso y estaría a salvo. Rápidamente baje las escaleras corriendo, aunque me entro más miedo al escuchar las voces de las niñas más cerca aun.

"_**Estos niños rodearon**__**  
><strong>__**A su querido profesor**__**  
><strong>__**Con una canción, con una canción**__**  
><strong>__**Jugaron a girar"**_

Abrí la puerta y salí del orfanato, sentí aun más pánico. Las voces…las podía oír tan tan cerca. Con miedo trate de no darle importancia a eso y me metí a correr al bosque, era un infierno era como si me acercara mas a mi muerte, las voces mientras mas avanzaba se hacían más claras.

"_**Kahome, Kahome**__**  
><strong>__**Los niños que han perdido**__**  
><strong>__**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**de aquí no podrán irse"**_

Sentí un gran dolor en mi pierna que hiso que me cayera en el pasto ahora mojado. Mire con susto a mi pierna, estaba sangrando y al lado de mi podía ver un cuchillo, me lo habían lanzado...

"_**Llegando la tarde**__**  
><strong>__**Ellos cortaran sus cuellos**__**  
><strong>__**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**Dime, ¿Quién está detrás de ti?"**_

Justo en ese momento sentí como alguien toco mi hombre, voltee asustado para atrás. Mi respiración se hiso rápida y claramente se veía como temblaba. Detrás de mi estaba Miku sonriéndome de la forma en la que lo hiso en el video, ojos blancos con brillo escalofriante, sonrisa aterradora y con sangre en la boca. Detrás de ella pude ver a todos los niños del orfanato, eran muy diferentes. La chica rubia estaba sin un brazo y con vendas en su rostro y en pecho, su hermano estaba totalmente vendado en la cabeza. Todos, todos, todos tenían esa sonrisa espantosa en la cara. Todos tenían vendas en el cuerpo. Todos tenían los ojos blancos que brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque donde no entraba la luz. Su siniestro canto no se detuvo.

"_**Incluso si sus cabezas se cortan o sus brazos se caen,**__**  
><strong>__**Los niños que nunca podrán morir**__**  
><strong>__**Reirán para siempre"**_

Incapaz de salir corriendo por la herida de mi pierna mire horrorizado como los niños me empezaban a rodear. Juntaban sus manos y giraban cantando…

_**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**De aquí no podrás irte**__**  
><strong>__**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**¿Acaso no quieres ser mi amigo?**_

Me sentí como el científico del video, sin poder hacer nada, con una herida, mirando con ojos de miedo y temblando a todos los niños de ahí. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, pánico apenas describía lo que sentía en esos momentos.

_**Con todos nosotros,**__**  
><strong>__**Dinos que jugaras para siempre.**_

De pronto todos se pararon y una mano me toco la cabeza para que no fuera capaz de voltear a ver. Temblaba a más no poder. "_¿Quién está detrás de ti?"_ dijeron todos al unisonó. Tenía que ser una broma, no conocía sus nombres, no sabía quién estaba detrás de mí. Empecé a derramar lágrimas, ese era el fin. Los niños sonrieron más, parecía que lo había tomado con que me había rendido, había perdido. La mano me soltó y todos los niños se me acercaron mas, yo quede acostado en el suelo viendo sus tétricas caras formando un círculo.

"_**Kahome, kahome**__**  
><strong>__**Dime, ¿Quién está detrás de ti?"**_

No entendía porque volvían a repetir eso, pero no me importaba mucho. Estaba espantado viendo el rostro de todos. Nunca debí haber ido ahí. Vi como Miku mostraba un cuchillo de esos que tenían en el laboratorio de su espalda mientras me miraba sádicamente. Alzo el cuchillo y se puso enfrente de mí.

_**- "He, he"**_ – se reía desquiciadamente – _**"Tú has perdido" – **_fue lo único que pude escuchar acompañado de un fuerte grito mío, luego de eso dolor, un terrible dolor, para que luego todo se volviera oscuro…

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicos! Yo aquí de nuevo con este one-shot de una de las canciones más tétricas de vocaloid, kahome, kahome. Me gusto como quedo xD<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, tenía unas ganas de hacerlo, a pesar de que cuando lo había intentado hacer anteriormente me lleve un susto fatal! Pero bueno aquí esta!_

_Que hayan disfrutado (o que se hayan traumando más bien xD) con la lectura, y gracias por leer! :D_


End file.
